


The Only Way to Have Hot Chocolate

by Chika_Lohaine



Series: Thiam and the Puppy Pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Liam Dunbar is a Softie, Liam is barely mentioned, M/M, Mini Marshmallows, Mrs Geyer is a SweetHeart, Other, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Lohaine/pseuds/Chika_Lohaine
Summary: Theo only drinks his hot chocolate the way Liam makes it.ORTheo needs help and Mrs Geyer is there to help him.Can be read as a standalone
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Theo & Hot Chocolate, Theo & Mrs Geyer
Series: Thiam and the Puppy Pack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838434
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	The Only Way to Have Hot Chocolate

Theo’s nightmares didn’t stop. They were still there and as prominent as ever, but it was easier to deal with them now. Especially since he could go to Liam’s place and sleep in his boyfriend’s arms whenever the nightmares became too much. Just being near Liam helped make the nightmares easier to handle.

That’s why Theo wasn’t afraid of sleeping anymore. That also meant that Theo didn’t have to drink bitter coffee anymore. He had drunk so much of it that the sheriff once told him that if Theo ever got hurt and bled, he would bleed coffee.

So, with no need to fight sleep, Theo moved to a much sweeter and better smelling drink, hot chocolate. He was sure that he drank it just as much as he drank coffee, but his excuse was that it tasted really good. And really, it did taste good.

It had become Theo’s comfort food. He drank it when ever he wasn’t feeling the greatest or whenever Liam was not with him. Theo heard Mason say that it was like a security blanket, but Theo wasn’t going to admit it.

At least not out loud, that is.

Anyway, his damn security blanket – cup of hot chocolate – was the reason that he was up at three in the morning. Liam was up stairs in his bedroom sleeping, while Theo was in the Geyer kitchen trying not to make too much noise.

Once the kettle was finish boiling and Theo had added the hot chocolate powder, he opened the cupboard for the mini marshmallows in order to complete his drink.

But there were no marshmallows. The last person to make hot chocolate was Liam so Theo didn’t know that the fluffy treats were finished. He crossed his arms and stared at the marshmallowless cupboard. Something at the back of Theo’s mind told him to just drink the hot chocolate the way it was, that it would be fine, while another part of his mind told him to just grab his keys and go out to buy the marshmallows. He was pretty sure that there was a shop that was still open. They were called 24/7 convenience stores for a reason.

“Theo?” A soft voice startled the were-chimera. He might have been focusing too hard on his current problem for him to not notice Liam’s mother walk into the kitchen.

“Good morning.” Theo greeted sheepishly.

“What are you doing up?” Mrs. Geyer sat herself down at the kitchen counter.

“Just couldn’t sleep so I thought about getting something to drink.” Theo told her honestly. He had learned the hard way that it was best not to lie to the woman. She really had the instincts of a mother.

“Okay, but why were you staring into the cupboard as if you were waiting for something to appear?” She asked. Too fucking observant, Theo’s previous mind would have thought. Currently, he simply sighed and closed the marshmallowless cupboard.

“I was looking for the mini marshmallows.” Theo admitted. “We don’t seem to have any so I was wondering if I should go out and buy some.”

“At three in the morning?” Mrs. Geyer raised an eyebrow.

“I–” Theo sighed before muttering, “I can’t have my hot chocolate without them.”

“Oh, well that’s okay.” The older woman stood up from where she was sitting and headed to the pantry. “We can try a substitute.”

Mrs. Geyer came out with chocolate bits and pulled some cream out of the fridge. She mixed them together, warming them up in the microwave at thirty second intervals. When the mixture was melted and mixed well enough, she reheated Theo’s hot chocolate and spooned the mixture onto his cup.

It looked like a chocolate cloud on top of the semi dark liquid. Theo smiled, thanked her, and took a sip of the drink. It tasted heavenly and rich in chocolate.

“It tastes amazing.” Theo said.

“It might not be marshmallows but it’s a nice substitute.” Mrs. Geyer smiled. “Get yourself to bed now while I clean this up.”

Theo was going to protest but his boyfriend’s mother simply shooed him away. Theo went back to his bed with his hot drink. He sat in the blankets drinking before he placed the cup on the nightstand on his side of the bed and laid down next to Liam.

Liam pulled him closer and the too snuggled together until Theo fell back asleep.

*

The next morning, Theo woke up to a cold bed. Upon listening closely enough, he found that he was alone in the house. Liam was probably at school while his parents went to work. Theo stretched and got out of bed. He made up Liam’s bed and showered, preparing to go back to the Stilinsky house to find out what new meal he could make for the sheriff and his deputies.

Theo headed downstairs to the kitchen to grab a quick meal before he left and found a surprise waiting for him on the kitchen counter. It was a packet of mini marshmallows next to an empty cup. The packet was the jumbo pack and in the cup was already some hot chocolate powder for Theo. Under the cup was a note.

‘ _Mom told me that you were sad that the marshmallows were finished. So, I got you a jumbo pack, there’s another in the pantry. Just in case you get an early morning craving._ 😉

_See you after school,_

_love Liam._ ’

Theo didn’t tear up at the note, but he did smile. He set the kettle to boil and got to making a quick sandwich. Theo really loved the alternative that Mrs. Geyer had made for him the night before and would almost admit that there was more than one way to have hot chocolate.

But as far as he and his taste buds ( _and_ his heart, but he won’t admit it) were concerned, the only way to have hot chocolate was to have it with marshmallows. And maybe it tasted even better when had while in the arms of his boyfriend.

Theo smiled and silently apologized to the kind mother. Her son’s way of making hot chocolate won Theo’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> You can reach me on Tumblr at haruthecriminologist if you have any requests. I don't write smut🤧


End file.
